Taking Care of Your Lucario
by THeCHaRCoaLiNPaCHi
Summary: A quickie I typed up when I was really bored out of my mind. M human/M Lucario. First slash I've ever actually had the want to upload. Pawplay and poképhilia, obviously. Don't like, don't read.


Responsibilities just keep piling up on you, don't they? Work and school have you weary, and perhaps the only thing that keeps you sane is knowing that your sexy Lucario lover is waiting for you at home. He sits on the couch, only looking back at you when you are a foot away.

Oh, so you're stressed out, are you? Asks the sweet, short Lucario. You nod, loving his cute, lithe form and demeanor, your cock hard and throbbing in your pants. Then maybe I can be of assistance…

He inches towards you, innocently staring into your eyes. He sits on your left leg, pretty tail waving behind him.

Oh, silly master~, he giggles, kissing your cheek and grasping your hand in a paw, manipulating your fingers to curl around his member, a light grip, and then stroke.

After a few minutes he begins to moan, very effeminate, into your begging ear. Oh yes... such a stud, he murmurs, panting.

His short legs position his pretty footpaws against your hard, exposed and throbbing warm cock, precum leaking from the tip at the merest contact.

He grins and blushes, rubbing those heavenly footpaws against your cock. You can literally feel his tight tailhole contract against your leg, his eyes wide and drool leaking from the side of his mouth as he plays with your cock, his warm pink pads stroking your cock gently and lovingly.

You slump to the floor, now sucking and bobbing your head against his tasty cock while he pumps yours in between those wonderful footpaws of his.

Both of you cum, hard - quick. He cums first inside your mouth and on your red cheeks, you cum second on his soft, dexterous paws.

You two just cuddle, the sweet Lucario kissing you every now and then, murmuring sweet nothings into your ear, professing his undying love to you. You do the same, his cock growing once more.

He stares at yours, not for a second lamenting his lack of size as compared to yours. After all, he loves being your beta, your sub, your slave, your buttslut. He tells you this all the time, with utmost sincerity, and you love him for it.

Within seconds you're in his tight, hot and tasty tailhole, which slurps quietly at your cock as you thrust yourself into him, no mercy shown to him whatsoever. He prefers it this way. He's accustomed to being your little bitch, your cum dumpster. He doesn't care in the slightest. He never felt the same with females, though both of you have had a few in your lives. He's physically starved, and he _needs_ you to fuck him senseless. He screams into your ear as you pound his ass relentlessly, staring at his tight little ass constantly, wondering aloud how such a big thing can fit into a gripping and tiny passage like his so easily. His own cock twitches constantly, and you're sure that he's quite ready to blow, his knot swollen to full size, about twice the diameter of your own meat. It's okay, though. His cock is two inches shorter than yours and only about a quarter of your thickness. Obviously, he loves being the sub. He screams once more, hot jizz threatening to spill from your twitching, begging member. His own twitches once more, then he stops, shuddering hard as you take the short rest to fuck him like an animal, both of you firing your respective loads, his all over his lithe, slim and sexy chest and tummy, and you into his greedy little tailhole, which swallows up every drop of your hot, viscous seed like a hungry pussy, his sides bloating only very slightly as you fill him up.

My alpha... he murmurs into your ear, panting. You pull him close again, both of you meshing your bodies together, mouths joining once more for a long, deep and especially passionate kiss. Your tongues curl around one another. As you pull away from each other, you're pretty sure that there could be nothing more perfect than your sexy, sweet Lucario bitch, who is already presenting his cum-covered tailhole to you, begging you to ream him once more. He wiggles the digits on his cute hindpaws, tail wagging and boyhole winking in absolute need.

And you know you have to fuck him again. After all, he is your responsibility.


End file.
